


Friends

by lutaski



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutaski/pseuds/lutaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke visits with an old friend on New Year's Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

             Luke carefully made his way through the dark building.  There was only a skeleton crew on tonight, not like the challenge of last year with all that hype about Y2K.  He must be getting old, he didn’t miss the challenge anymore.  In fact, the thing he missed the most was waking up next to his angel every morning, but that wasn’t going to happen again.  Oh well, he was surprised they lasted as long as they did.  He stepped into a closet as someone hurried down the hall finishing one last task before they went home to whatever plans they had for ringing in the new year. 

 

            Luke paused for a moment outside the door and smiled at the memories he knew awaited him on the other side.  He carefully locked the door behind him and moved to the window.  He leaned his head against the glass and remembered when they had all been happy.  So long ago.  So much had changed over the last twenty years, but the one thing he was certain that still held true, no matter where Robert was, he would be having a fit, if he knew how easy it was for Luke to break into his old office, not to mention how often he did it without being caught.  With a chuckle on that subject Luke pulled out his flask and had a long drink.

 

            Luke moved to the couch and sank down into it, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, as he began talking to himself.  I’m sorry I never made it for our Christmas toast, but I ended up being a cross between that fat old elf and cupid somehow.  Between Frisco and his princess, my stepson and his love life, not to mention Bobbie and Tony and that duck, I was a little busy Christmas Eve.  You know this stuff was so much easier when all you had to do was raise that one eyebrow at us and give us that look.  We tended to stop acting like idiots and fall back in line.  Life was so much easier back than my friend.  

 

            Anyway, it looks like Frisco and Felicia are going to give it another try.  I hope they can make it work this time, cause I sure would like to believe in happily ever after again.  Mac isn’t dealing well with it, but then I don’t think he’s dealt with anything well since I’ve been back, more like since Stone died.  Watching your daughter go through that changed all of us somehow.  I saw Robin earlier, she’s happy, for the first time in a long time.  She has grown into an incredible woman, you would be so proud of her. 

 

            “I am” a voice out of the shadows replied.  “Nice of you to show up this year”, Luke said as he stared at the ceiling.  “I could have really used you at this time last year, but I suppose late is better than never”, Luke added.  “Some things are a little hard to get out of, or away from”, Robert added as he turned his chair to face the couch.  “Tell me about it”, Luke said as he took another swallow. 

 

            “Is this just the haunting I missed on Christmas Eve or are you planning to stick around for awhile”, Luke asked as he stood and made his way back to the window.  “I don’t know anymore”, Robert replied as he joined his old friend in looking out over the city.  “Do you come here often to talk to ghosts”, Robert asked as Luke handed him the flask.  “When I need a reminder”, was Luke’s cryptic reply.  “A reminder of what”, Robert asked as he sat on the corner of his brother’s desk.  “Who we were, why we did what we did”, Luke said as he turned to face his friend.  “Where’s Laura tonight”, Robert asked with some trepidation.  “You’ll love that one”, Luke replied as leaned against the window.  “Planning on enlightening me”, Robert pushed.  “With Scotty”, Luke said as he stared at the ground.  “Oh”, was the only reply heard for a few minutes.

 

            “What about you, where’s either of your better halves”, Luke asked after the silence threatened to drown the two men.  “Anna, needed more time, seems certain parts of her past managed to catch up to her”, Robert said as he reached for the flask.  “And Holly”, Luke asked.  “I don’t know”, Robert said on a sigh.  “Don’t know or didn’t want to look”, Luke asked as Robert shot him a dirty look.  “Does it really matter”, Robert responded as he stood and began to pace the office. 

 

            “Do you still love her”, both men asked at the same time and shared a chuckle, while answering in their hearts with a resounding yes that neither had to say out loud.  “Then what are you doing here Luke”, Robert asked his best friend, “Go after her, what the two of you had was magical”.  “Every fairy tale comes to an end at some point”. Luke replied.  “So you just start another one than”, Robert responded.  “Sound advice coming form a ghost”, Luke commented snidely.  “Robin has been through so much she doesn’t deserve to have her life turned upside down”, Robert responded as he paused to stare out the window, “how would I explain about Anna”.  “Considering she’s your daughter, I think she would understand”, Luke shot back.

 

            “What are you afraid of Robert”, Luke asked quietly.  “The same thing you are my friend, finding out that the really don’t need us anymore”, Robert whispered into the dark.  “I’ll make you a deal”, Luke said as he pulled out a cigar, “I’ll go talk to my wife if you’ll talk to yours”.  “I’ll think about it”, was Robert’s reply as the two settled in to watch the sun come up on a new day and a new year in Port Charles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was cleaning out an old computer and found this. It was tied into a series about the characters from the 80's and 90's if any one is interested in seeing the other pieces let me know.


End file.
